I.M. Meen
Entrance Magic Poof Appears on the stage in a blooming explosion, like in some cutscenes in I.M. Meen. Special Attacks Neutral B - Meen Magic I.M. Meen fires a blast of his spell. The move can be charged like Samus's neutral B, but it fires automatically after it's fully charged. Origin During the final battle of I.M. Meen, Meen's main method of attack is firing spells at the player. Side B - Meen Speen Meen spins toward opponents. This move can be charged as well. Origin At the end of said game, Meen spins away after he vows revenge on the player. Up B - Elek-Port Meen disappears and reappears in a different area through sparks, depending on where the player controls him. Origin Through many of his game's cutscenes, I.M. Meen usually appears through puffs of smoke and disappears through sparks of electricity. Down B - Boom-Port Meen disappears and reappears in a different area through puffs of smoke, depending on where the player controls him. Similar to Wario Waft, this move charges automatically over time, but it teleports Meen horizontally instead of vertically. Inspiration Clip: See above. Final Smash - Magic Labyrinth I.M. Meen tosses his book (the Magic Labyrinth of I.M. Meen!) at an opponent, which sucks him or her up. Meen can then toss the trapped opponent off the stage, or toss it at other opponents for high knockback. The trapped opponent escapes in 15 seconds. If the book misses, it explodes harmlessly and Meen curses. Origins The game's intro cutscene features I.M. Meen sucking up the two kids into his book. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Aaaaaaaaahhh!!!" KOSFX2: "Eh eh eh" Star KOSFX: "Wretched child!!" Screen KOSFX: (I.M. Meen currently has no Screen Ko yet along with Nostalgia Critic.) Taunts Dn: "What's the matter, Smarty?" Sd: "HOW I HATE THOSE GOODY-GOODIES!" *dancing* Up - "I am the most powerful Magician in the world!" Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: "Back to your cell, Bookworm!" Victory 2: "Better luck next time, Bookworm!" Victory 3: *laughs at the loser, then elek-ports out*. Victory 4 (If you beat Ophelia Chill): "Better luck next time, Ophelia!" Lose/Clap: *groans at his loss* Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description I. M. Meen is the main antagonist of the I. M. Meen educational video game by MS-DOS. {C I. M. Meen is a wizard who hates goodie-goodie children who spend all their time reading, and traps them in his Magic Labyrith with an enchanted book. He sings a song about this during the game's intro, and during gameplay he occasionally appears to taunt the player. He is defeated at the end of the game by "Writewell's Book of Better Grammar", which the player finds with the help of Gnorris, a gnome who works for Meen but decided to help the children escape. Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *Neutral attack - Repeatedly produces magic from his hand *Dash attack - Cartwheels Tilts *Side - Leaps and kicks forward *Up - Kicks above him *Down - Swipes downward and produces magic Smashes *Side - Slams his book forward *Up - Shoots electricty up *Down - Shoots electricity and magic to both sides of him Aerials *N-Air - Surrounds himself with his book *F-Air - Swipes forward with his hand *B-Air - Does a flutter kick like Yoshi's *U-Air - Points his hand up and produces magic *D-Air - Closes both of his feet together Grabs and throws *Grab- Grabs in front of him. *Pummel- *Forward- Kicks the opponent forward. *Back- *Up- Produces an explosion near the opponent. *Down- Others *Ledge attack - Does a low kick. *100% ledge attack - Scratches the opponent. *Floor attack - Scratches both ways. *Trip attack - Kicks both ways. Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon I.M. Meen's head Victory Music I.M. Meen - Game Over theme Video Music SSBB OST - Final Destination Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Snake Codec Colonel: Snake, you know who that is? Solid Snake: ... No... Colonel: He's I.M. Meen. You don't know who he is because he made his only appearance in a DOS game. He's not that famous. Snake: This guy kinda gives me the creeps... Colonel: Me too, Snake. He loves to molest good kids. He collects good kids with a magic book. Snake: ...magic book? Are you kidding me?! Colonel: No, I am not kidding. So try not to get caught in his magic book. It might be your worst nightmare... Snake: Ugh, that's a scary thought...Creepy. Role In SSE I.M. Meen first appears in the Subspace Emissary when he gets into a argument with King Harkinian in Hyrule, declaring that he is the better Youtube Poop source. Then the two fight, with the loser being turned into a trophy. However, the victor revives the loser when both are attacked by the Halberd, which drops some Subspace Army soldiers. The King and Meen team up and fight off the attackers, and then they chase the Halberd through the Hylian fields. Later, in the Lost Woods, the King gets transformed into a trophy by Dr. Robotnik. I.M. Meen stops the doctor from continuing any further and fights him. Meen wins and blows up Robotnik's vehicle, sending the King trophy into the distance. I.M. Meen then searches for it. Robotnik, wanting revenge, sends some badniks led by Scratch and a Subspace Bomb to the Final Forest to stop Meen. Unfortunately for the madman, Meen wins and continues his search until he finds a Dedede brooch on the ground. Unsuspectingly, Meen gets trophyized by Gaston. Kings Harkinian and Leonidas (who revived the King earlier) then arrive and fight against Gaston and Frollo, defeating them. I.M. Meen reunites with the King and continue their journey alongside Leonidas. Meen still has the Dedede brooch he found. Extra Colors & Costumes *Red *Green *Dr. Wily *Mr. Clipboard Gallery 1.jpg|I.M. Meen's stage 2.jpg|I.M. Meen Taunting 3.jpg|Snake Codec on I.M. Meen Trivia *I.M. Meen is one of the two characters whose Star Launch #2 is not shown the other being the Nostalgia Critic. *Despite the fact that I.M. Meen is a villain, he is one of the heroes of the Subspace Emissary. *I.M. Meen hasn't gotten his losing animation since Dr. Robotnik's moveset which is the last time his losing animation was shown. He also lasted the longest without a losing animation as he's the only character who hasn't gotten it yet in his stage. *I.M. Meen survived the 2nd longest without getting KO'd, last time was in Final Forest. This is not counting Madotsuki's classic mode because it was offscreen. The longest survivor is Nostalgia Critic who hasn't gotten KO'd since Bicycle Tracks as his subspace form. *I.M. Meen is what started Lawl in the first place, making him the earliest character to join lawl. This also inspired people to do their own version of Lawl. *Out of any character of any Lawl series, I.M. Meen got KO'd the most out of any other character, his total being 20. Category:Playable Characters Category:I.M. Meen Category:Animation Magic Inc. Category:Simon & Schuster Interactive Category:MS-DOS Category:Lawl Category:Male Category:Human Category:Villain Category:Old Category:Magic User Category:Video Movesets Category:Lawl Video Movesets Category:TKEAxTFS Category:Lawler-RPG